Definitely Not Jealous
by Diamond164
Summary: New recruits have joined Ad Libitum and they were starting to get bigger in number. Lloyd was bound to find a rival for the apple of his eye- and look what we have here? Hilarity ensues. F!descenderxLloyd, slight F!descenderxEmil.


**I'm back from the dead! XD A request prompt by ilovefonandalaude that I can't publish at all because of schooool~ but hey! Here I am to present F!Descender X Lloyd once again and slight F!Descender X Emil :)))**

ilovefonandalaude, I hope you like it! Onto le story! XD Oh... disclaimer first! Lloyd! Do the honor!

**Lloyd: Dia does not own Radiant Mythology or any other characters from it, except for her OC's. Namco Bandai does.  
**

**Me: Good boy Lloyd. Onwards my slaves!**

**Lloyd: Oh, brother... -sighs-**

* * *

No, he's not jealous.

There's no way he'll be jealous, no way. Why would he be, anyway? It's not like he is her boyfriend…

"Sara! Let me help you with that."

"Thank you Emil."

Okay, maybe he's a _little _bit irritated but nothing more than that! Don't they know the difference between irritated and jealousy?

"O-oh dear-"

"Be careful."

_CRACK!_

Oh, no-no. He's not seething in jealousy. He just accidentally broke that glass he was holding onto. Yep, he's not jealous. Definitely not.

There'll be no way Lloyd Irving would be jealous over a girl named Sara.

Lloyd angrily banged the door closed behind him and plops onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. What is wrong with him? Seriously! Seeing Sara with that blonde boy-Emil, that's his name- something inside of him would boil uncontrollably. It's like a building murder intent towards him. No! He just not thought of that!

"Argh! Damn it!" He grumbled, pulling his locks frustratingly.

A knock quickly pulled him out his stupor. He muttered a low, "Come in." before that someone came in.

"Lloyd?"

"Hhmm?" he said, not even bothering to look at the owner of the voice. Colette frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah." He sat up as the girl went to sit beside him. "Just in a bad mood, that's all."

"Is it about Emil and Sara?" she asked. Lloyd shifted his head away as his face heated up. "…No."

Colette only giggled, "You're obviously lying Lloyd. I can tell."

The blush deepens. "N-no I'm not! Why do you guys kept on saying that!"

"Because Lloyd, it's very obvious. We always notice you acting differently when seeing them. I'm beginning to get worried at you."

Lloyd pouted rather childishly. "I'm just irritated at that new guy. Something's off with him. He may be a bad guy in disguise…"

"Lloyd, Emil is not a bad guy. He's very nice and helps around the guild as much as possible." Colette said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Talk to him, maybe you and him can get along."

"I'll try."

The blonde angel smiled as she stood up. "That's the Lloyd I know. I'll see you around." He was left alone again.

"Try talking to him, huh?" he murmured thoughtlessly.

Yeah, maybe that'll work… He just needs to give him a chance to know him and maybe this feeling would go away. It's bothering him to no end!

'_And to prove that I'm really not jealous, I'll start right now'_

After searching the _whole_ ship for the blonde guy, finally! He found him at the coliseum. It wasn't hard to spot him because of that weird banana hair.

"Uh… Hey." He greeted a tad awkward.

Emil turned to him with surprised eyes, as if he was not expecting him of all people. "Uh… He-Hello…? Do you need something?"

"Y-yeah… Just want to talk, actually…" he said as he scratches the back of his head. It's now or never, Lloyd! Don't beat around the bush any longer! "Well, you see… I haven't introduced myself to you yet and I was thinking to… uh… get to know each other…?" _Awkward. _

He blinked before he smiled. "Sure. I would love that. By the way, I'm Emil Castagnier but I think you already know that, since we're in one guild." He offered a hand to Lloyd and the latter took it in response.

"Lloyd Irving but I think you already know me. What are you doing here by the way?"

"Oh, me?" _There's no one out here but the two of us— _"I was only watching them." He pointed to the center of the coliseum to see Sara and Kratos sparring with one another. It seemed like they're in a stalemate.

"Sara is very agile like Mr. Kratos—" _Pfft! Mr. Kratos?! _"—but she's amazing when fighting. I like her."

Okay, wrong words to say… Lloyd kept on that tranquil façade. It'll be no good if this bas—he meant, guy run off because of his scowl… again.

"Y-You like Sara?" _Keep it together Lloyd!_

"Honestly yes. She's very nice and keeps me company whenever Marta is not around." Emil said. Ohoho… he seriously doesn't know the oncoming wrath from the brunette. "She also taught me several things, which is why I'm very indebted to her."

"Is that so?" he tried to resist twitching his eyes. It was tempting but he managed. "Do you want to spar after?"

"Eh…? Ah, sure…"

Little did he know, the consequences of the fight will surely bite him back later...

_**-A few moments later-**_

That tricky bastard! Curse him!

Who knows that underneath that sickeningly innocent face of his is a demon?! The fight had gone easy to hard as hell. Emil, the supposedly green-eyed one—was suddenly replaced by a red eyed one and began beating the pulp out of him. The new Emil was more agile and had a sharp tongue. Lloyd was intimidated; though he won't admit it out loud. He seriously didn't expect him to suddenly change moods like that!

The battle ended with Emil being the winner. What a pain in his pride…

He was on his way back to his room when, "Lloyd! Wait!" he stopped on his track and turns back. Marta was puffing when she reached him, must have been chasing him from the coliseum. "Is something the matter Marta?"

Marta, that banana-head's partner, was much easier to get acquainted with. He became friends with her almost immediately after getting assigned in a mission together; just like Sara to _him_.

"It's nothing…" She sighed as she fiddled with her hair, somehow looking uneasy. "I just wanted to say sorry for Emil's part. Well… he kinda has a split personality and suddenly changes when provoked. I didn't expect that he would do that to you."

Lloyd resisted to roll his eyes and instead huffs. "More or less, a bipolar."

"Why not give it a chance to know him?" Lloyd's head turned away from Marta with a visible pout. Phew, this guy is a stubborn one! She doesn't why he _hated_ Emil at the point of wanting to beat him! Or… "Or maybe something else is the reason for not liking him?" Lloyd stiffens. _Haha! Bingo!_ Marta rejoiced.

"It's about Sara, isn't it?" She continued prying. When an intense blush erupted from his face to his ear, Marta could say that she hits the jackpot once again.

"W-What is it to you?!" Lloyd spluttered like a boy who was busted. Marta could only snicker at him.

"Oh, it means a lot to me Lloyd~," Marta chuckled amusedly as the blush from him have yet to vanish. If anything, it has gotten worse. "As a friend of yours, knowing your love life is important. Now tell me, you like Sara?"

He said nothing. But after a long silence that only lasted for two minutes, a small nod came from him. It only made Marta squeal in excitement. Lloyd motioned in to her, "Shh! Somebody might hear it!"

"Oh shush Lloyd. You should be proud that you're not gonna grow old alone."

"Marta…" _Leave it to Marta to mince her words. _Lloyd thought inwardly with a sigh. "I'm going to my room for now." _In any ways, this conversation will just get longer. _Lloyd walked away from Marta, much to the other's chagrin. "Hey Lloyd! I haven't told you some techniques yet, come back here! Lloyd!"

"Just leave it be, Lloyd. Don't look back…" Lloyd mumbled to himself.

He began walking listlessly until he found himself out in the deck. There, he could continue on his musings and such without someone or somebody bothering him.

The cold breeze of the night caresses his hair in a calming manner. The sea underneath was beautifying the goodness of the shining moon and stars. All in all, it was a peaceful environment.

"There you are."

Lloyd grunted in annoyance. Really, does Marta know how to stop? He was sure he lost her along the way… "What is it Mart—"

A girl with brown hair, blue clothing, and a sword. _Sara. _

Lloyd looked flabbergasted. "S-Sara… What are you doing here?"

Sara made her way in front of him with worry. "Well, after your fight with Emil, you suddenly vanished. I just got worried, that's all." Typical of the girl.

"Well… I wanted to take in some air. That bastard took out a lot from me…" Lloyd mumbled the last, hoping Sara didn't catch it. Well, sorry to say, she did.

"Why don't you get along well? Emil's a good guy." Sara said.

Once again, that phrase. How many times have he heard it this day? He rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. The one who has constant changes in attitude…"

Sara's frown deepens at the statement. "Lloyd, what is happening to you? You're much friendlier than this." The brunette titled her head to meet Lloyd's eyes. "Or maybe you're—" Lloyd's eyes twitch.

"_**I'm NOT JELOUS!" **_

Lloyd quickly shuts his mouth and Sara only blinked in astonishment. Trust his mouth to keep quiet on these matters. "I… N-no, Sara… Th-That's not what I meant!" He was spluttering like an idiot in front of her. Scratch pride! He prefers not being found out!

…But it seems things are not really turning out good out for him when the other began chuckling.

"Oh, Lloyd. So what I have been hearing from Arche and Marta is true?" Lloyd's pride started to crumble to pieces. This is it. "You're jealous of Emil, aren't you?"

Silence. And he wishes it would just continue like that. However, he can't keep a secret like this from her. She would soon learn about it firsthand anyway… _Okay Lloyd. Breathe in, breathe out. This is now or never._ "…Yeah... H-He's… clingy. I don't like it…"

"Clingy? But he was just trying to help me around, Lloyd. You know that he won't bring any harm to any of us." She watched as the young man's face change into that of pout. "I still don't like him." Sara chuckled once again.

She closes in to Lloyd and plants a passionate peck in the lips, much to his surprise. Sara blushes and smiles up to Lloyd when he looked down to her.

"Is that enough to stop you from being jealous?" She teased.

Lloyd felt his heart booming out from his ear but despite that, he still manages to grin. "Well, a little."

"Good because it'll be more if you apologize to poor Emil." Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Fine… But that'll be just because you're mine now." _How cheesy Lloyd._

The two went inside hand in hand and with a smile. And now, he knows that he _was_ _definitely jealous_ earlier. It was for a good cause anyway.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


End file.
